Strength training generally relates to the use of resistance to induce muscular contraction in order to increase the size, anaerobic endurance, and strength of muscles. A wide variety of resistance exercises may be performed, most commonly through weight training utilizing equipment such as dumbbells, barbells, and free weights. Alternatively, bodyweight exercises may be performed in which body weight provides resistance during the exercises. Elastic resistance training generally relates to the use of cable machines. Cable machines include cables to which various types of handle devices may be attached and grasped in order to impart elastic resistance on the user's body during exercises. These types of exercises are often effective for strengthening both primary muscle groups as well as stabilizing muscles.
The present invention is a mountable exercise machine that allows the user to perform a wide variety of elastic resistance and bodyweight exercises. The present invention may be mounted to a door, wall, or similar surface or structure. The present invention allows the user to perform elastic resistance exercises for both the upper body and the lower body. Additionally, the present invention allows the user to perform various suspension and other bodyweight exercises.